plantswithangrybirdsandcrazyplantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nocturnal without Coffee Bean
Nocturnal without Coffee Bean is the second episode of Crazy Plants. Plot REPEATER: *playing video game against Chomper* Ha ha! Take that, noob! I win! CHOMPER: Shut up! *hits Repeater with controller* REPEATER: OW! COFFEE BEAN: You suckers don't know anything about video games! Use great sportsmanship! Catch ya later! Just going to invite the Mushroom Garden and Sea-shroom over here for a little discussion! CACTUS: Do I look like a mushroom?! COFFEE BEAN: Somehow you are one which doesn't need me! CACTUS: I am just visiting! Alright? COFFEE BEAN: Then why are we one mushroom short? Well two as Fume-shroom is already at the Zen Garden! But who else is missing? ICE-SHROOM: Oh! Doom-shroom is learning peace at Crazy Dave's garden still! COFFEE BEAN: Glad he won't kill me! I mean you lot need to get to the Zen Garden now! Except you Cactus! NARRATOR: Back at the Zen Garden. REPEATER: *on computer playing Minecraft* I love this game! COFFEE BEAN: How nice! Now go home! REPEATER: I am at home! COFFEE BEAN: No get lost! *throws Repeater out of the Zen Garden* REPEATER: *flying* (bleep)! COFFEE BEAN: Now that I have him out of the way are you guys insane?! SEA-SHROOM: What? COFFEE BEAN: I have to god damn wake your butts up and not do anything productive for once! SUN-SHROOM: Hey! We sleep in the day! Why do WE have to get no sleep? COFFEE BEAN: You shouldn't go to sleep! You make sun! SUN-SHROOM: Well for your infomation I hate sun! Not to mention you shouldn't be waking people up! SCAREDY-SHROOM: We can stay awake at day without you! COFFEE BEAN: Then! Yes! I can finally do something productive! PUFF-SHROOM: Listen Homeowner! Use 9 seed slots for us! HOMEOWNER: The zombies aren't at the pool! SEA-SHROOM: Oh man! Stupid zombies! HOMEOWNER: Coffee Bean is... PUFF-SHROOM: Listen to me you hobo! Don't bring him! Bring Sunflower and Peashooter! HOMEOWNER: OK! But I want 1000 dollars! PUFF-SHROOM: Fine! Deal! NARRATOR: So at the lawn! FUME-SHROOM: *yawns* God! Need coffee! *sleeps* COFFEE BEAN: Fume-shroom is out! Ha ha! FUME-SHROOM: *wakes up a bit* Eat dirt, Bean! *sleeps* COFFEE BEAN: Homeowner! Looks like Fume-shroom needs me! Ha ha! HOMEOWNER: This is stupid! COFFEE BEAN: Just watch what is going on? *drags Fume-shroom away* SUN-SHROOM: I hate daytime! Sun! Sun! Sun! SUN! How can you guys stand it? *spits out loads of sun with anger* PEASHOOTER: Awesome! Loads of sun! SUN-SHROOM: Thanks! Take the sun before I shoot it down! NARRATOR: Later... SCAREDY-SHROOM: Daytime! Thanks Coffee! I am no longer scared of the zombies! *sleeps* COFFEE BEAN: Scaredy-shroom! You are OUT! *drags Scaredy-shroom* SUNFLOWER: End this, Coffee Bean! COFFEE BEAN: No way! He he! PUFF-SHROOM: Oh Goooo---*sleeps and gets dragged off by Coffee Bean* NARRATOR: Four hours later... SUN-SHROOM: Ha ha! I am not tired at all! Prepare to lose, Magnet-shroom! MAGNET-SHROOM: I took all of the zombies belongings and now it is the final wave! *takes all belongings from zombies* *sleeps* SUN-SHROOM: YES! I WIN! HA HA! PEASHOOTER: I can't shoot all of them at once! *Repeater flies by* REPEATER: Coffee Bean! After I kill these stupidheads, I will kill you! NARRATOR: 2 minutes later... REPEATER: *chases Coffee Bean* Come here! YOU WILL PAY! Category:Crazy Plants Episodes Category:Episodes